


Ravage

by baeberiibungh



Series: RUINS [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, Conversations, M/M, Season 2, Slow Burn, To be Resolved in Later Fics Actually, Too Slow, imprisoned will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: A series of recordings of Dr. Hannibal Lecter talking with then inmate and patient Will Graham at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, from the private collection of former Director of the Hospital, Dr. Frederick Chilton…





	Ravage

A quiet thunk as a chair, presumably, is placed on the concrete is the first noise heard. Will was already deposited in his tiny counseling cell, with bars painted white and a line drawn on the floor limiting the distance one can close for the fear of being spitted or pissed on. Hannibal of course had no such compunction. Will’s disgust could be translated through either a well placed punch or a bullet, no other substitutes. He had that class like that, that particular kind of viciousness. Also, spitting would do no good with Hannibal sitting so far away and even his sweltering anger could not work physics the way it is not supposed to. So Will sat, still and with the hooded eyes with which he looked at everyone and everything in the hospital.

“Good Morning Will,” Hannibal called out in his dulcet tones, voice crisp and pleasant. 

“Dr. Lecter,” Will returned in a completely neutral voice, no inflections to be picked by the recorder.

“How are you feeling today, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Like I am half in some nightmare and half in your best fantasy,” Will replied.

“My best fantasy? How do you relate to my fantasies?”

“To have me imprisoned. To break me within these cells and iron bars. Trip around killing people in new and interesting way that won’t get back at you and no one even capable of stopping you.”

Hannibal huffed. Then he said, “I can assure you with all my heart that you don’t feature in my fantasies; I have never wanted you in a prison, the mantle of a murderer on your head. As for me killing people, Will, you have to stop this systematic blaming others for what you did. It will not help you heal or in your defense. Putting my face on your crimes is not going to make you any less of a killer. You left a lot of evidence behind you. Except your reality so that you can carry on to your path of healing. You are too brilliant a man to be wasting away here.”

Will Snorted and said, “So worried about me, doctor. I could almost believe you. But. I remember what you did. In bits and pieces, in torn scraps, in inadmissible proof, and you will never carry my faith again. Never as long as I live.”

There was the sound of fabric shuffling within a pause. Perhaps Hannibal has closed his legs, fed up with Will’s insistence and willful resistance before he continues talking again.

“Very well Will. Lets work on your hypothesis then. According to you I am the Chesapeake Ripper. I have, again according to you, killed lots of people and have gotten away with it with nary a shred of evidence, with police and detectives combing my alleged crime sites with a fine tooth comb repeatedly. Meanwhile I am living a public life with visits to the opera and dinners at esteemed friends’ houses with various murders in-between, and all this on my own without any help and somehow succeeding in case after case, is what you are upholding as the truth?” Hannibal asks. “Surely you can hear what I am saying now and find it as illogical an statement as ever. I mean, I know you have at least that much intelligence.”

“You have no idea how smug you actually sound there extolling your expertise in running free. How smart you are. And how proud you are about that. And you know what they say about the too prideful, right?” Will sneered back at Hannibal.

“Merely stating the truth does not make me arrogant. It makes me truthful, just that. Maybe you should give a try. Could be helpful in the long run,” Hannibal offered.

“Maybe no one believes me now, no one is willing to see what I see, but you will fail, and then you will be found out and not be so smug anymore,” Will said back with a threatening rattle of his bars.

“Very well. I concede to your better powers of clairvoyance. It will be what you say. Now, lets turn back to your present mental health. How are you feeling about the ongoing case in the court?” Hannibal asked.

“I feel nothing about the case. They are being presented with false evidence and the media is having a field day calling me every iterations of a psychopath, building from Lound’s works. It will work out the way it is supposed to under the circumstances. Not that the verdict will afford me better accommodations. I will be struck here foreseeable future. 

Chilton is having too much dissecting my psyche, isn’t it so doctor?” Will shouted the last part out.

“A man must have some hobby. I daresay that Chilton’s current one is you. Let him have his fun and have some fun in turn Will. It will rest your mind. Get you out of this diabolical rut you have gotten yourself into, torturing yourself into impossible ways out of your guilt. Let the knowledge in and you will know exactly what to feel about your incarnation and your case. Your apathy is doing you more harm than any good, reducing your reactions to life changing decisions that are taking place out of your hands and power,” Hannibal added in a more sedate voice.

There was nothing for some time, and then Will whispered out, “Out of everything disgusting and deliberate thing you have done, I will never forgive you for Abigail’s death. She was innocent and you just killed here for no more than a prank.”

“You are not required to forgive me for Abigail’s death, as I have not killed you. Sigh. This was not a very productive session Will. Your refusal to view alternative events than the ones you have already decided on is detrimental to your own good. If you don’t give into the truth, you will be the one who will suffer doubly,” Hannibal offered this time.

After an interval of 10 minutes when no other sound came up, Hannibal said, “It’s time to conclude this session for today. I am unsure how helpful this was for you, but rest assured that I will not give up on you. I will get you out of this institution. You don’t belong here. See you in a week for our next session Will. Goodbye.”

There was the sound of steps walking away, precise steps echoing down the recorder. Then there is a ringing thunk, as if Will had just knocked something against the bars, his head perhaps. At last, there is a whispered, “I hate you Hannibal” and then the recording stops. 

This concludes this recording in its entirety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments please.


End file.
